cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Freeman
Morgan Freeman (1937 - ) Film Deaths *Coriolanus (1979) Coriolanus: Stabbed to death by a group of assassins. (I haven't seen this version, but I'm roughly familiar with the Shakespeare play.) *Death of a Prophet (1981) X: Shot to death by Tommy Redmond Hicks and Mansoor Najeeullah. (I haven't seen this either, but I'm familiar with the historic facts.) *That Was Then...This Is Now (1985) Woods: Shot in the head. (Thanks to Fortza) *Street Smart (1987) Smalls Jr. a.k.a. Fast Black: Shot in the chest by Erik King in the street, after Christopher Reeve manipulates Erik into thinking Morgan is out to kill him. (Thanks to Robert) *Glory (1989) Major John Rollins: Possibly killed (off-screen) while charging the Confederate fort; the scene ends with Morgan and the other soldiers running towards a cannon, which then fires. Morgan's body is not shown among those being buried in a mass grave, but the implication of his death is pretty strong. (Thanks to Robert, The Grey Ghost, and Michael) *The Power of One (1992) Piet: Fatally beaten by Clive Russell in the prison yard; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Simon Fenton. *Unforgiven (1992) Logan: Flogged to death (off-screen) by Gene Hackman; we learn of his death afterwards when Anna Thomson informs Clint Eastwood, and his body is shown on display in a propped-up coffin when Clint rides into town. (Thanks to Robert) *Nurse Betty (2000) Charlie: Shot to death (off-camera) in a shoot-out with police outside a hotel, after he says goodbye to Renee Zellweger and walks out. We only hear the shots from inside the room; his death is confirmed in a TV news report. *The Sum of All Fears (2002) William Cabot: Dies of radiation poisoning (combined with injuries from a car crash) after a nuclear bomb detonates nearby; he dies while talking to Ben Affleck. (Thanks to Tal) *Dreamcatcher (2003) Abraham Curtis: Killed in an explosion when Tom Sizemore shoots down Morgan's helicopter. (Thanks to Ben) *Lucky Number Slevin (2006) Boss: Suffocated, along with Ben Kingsley, when Josh Hartnett ties a plastic bag over their heads. (Thanks to ND) *The Bucket List (2007) Chambers: Dies during surgery to treat a brain tumor; his body is shown lying on the operating table afterwards. (Thanks to Eric, ND. Scott, Giro, Daniel, Richard, and Tommy) *Wanted (2008) Sloan: Shot in the back of the head with a sniper rifle by James McAvoy; after the bullet emerges from Morgan's head, the scene then rewinds to show the bullet's path going back to James. (Thanks to Daniel, ND, Steven, Manda, Andrew, and Tommy) *Red (2010) Matheson: Shot to death by a sniper when Morgan walks out of the house (dressed in Bruce Willis' clothes), acting as a decoy so that Bruce, John Malkovich, and Helen Mirren can escape. (Thanks to Tommy, ND, and Angel) *Oblivion (2013) Beech: Killed in an explosion, along with one of the Tom Cruise clones, when they detonate a nuclear device to destroy the ship. (Thanks to Tommy, Dignan, and ND) TV Deaths Write the second section of your page here. Freeman, Morgan Freeman, Morgan Freeman, Morgan Freeman, Morgan